Current shoe designs, and, more specifically, current shoe sole designs, do not work particularly well when used by individuals to walk, run, jump or otherwise move in sand. Current shoe designs are limiting in that much of the energy exerted by the wearer is lost, since the wearer's shoe tends to slip through the sand. This energy loss is prevalent during propulsion as well as during braking or stopping.
This is especially problematic when the wearer is running, playing volleyball, or engaged in any type of athletic activity in which traction and the ability to stop quickly are paramount. The competitive nature of some athletic activities being performed on sand surfaces, e.g., professional beach volleyball, and the increase in the number of such athletic activities in which people are engaged, has brought greater attention to this issue and increased the need for a solution.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sole for an article of footwear for sand surfaces that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.